


Sharp Lines

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus likes it when Diego marks his territory.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Sharp Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flash works prompt sharp.
> 
> I knew when I saw the prompt I could do something with Diego so here it is. Hopefully this will shake some of the fic cobwebs loose

If there was one thing people that met Klaus Hargreeves could agree on its that he wasn’t quiet. Weather it was a cutting remark, dumb jokes or sweet words to get what he wanted, it seemed to most that he was incapable of shutting up. Even when he was quiet he was watching, alert for an opportunity that he could take advantage of.

Now, though, he was completely quiet, his lips firmly pressed together as his eyes watched his lover work.

Diego was on the bed between his spread legs, one of his many knives between his fingers. Carefully, he was running the tip of the blade against Klaus’ skin, making shallow cuts. Klaus was transfixed by it, the ease of Diego’s skilled movements, the way each cut made blood rush to the surface in small bright beads, the way Diego was watching so intently as he did it. He was certain that Diego could do this blindfolded, with one arm tied behind his back, and achieve the same result as what he was doing now. But there was something about seeing him like that, being the complete centre of Diego’s attention like that, that made his heart sing.

Klaus kept quiet as he watched him work, even though his silence was unnecessary. He knew noise wouldn’t effect his work anymore than loss of sight would, but still... he was silent.

The only sounds in their room was the pair of them breathing and the occasional sounds of traffic from the street outside. Klaus didn’t pay attention to that though, his focus completely on Diego and the letters he was cutting into his pale skin.

Eventually Diego was done and he leaned back to admire his work, swiping his thumb through the blood and bringing it to his lips, licking it away. A breath caught in Klaus’ throat at that and he knew he’d be tasting it soon when they kissed again. And they would, just as soon as Diego set his blade to one side and properly wiped the cuts clean. He was a stickler for that, though Klaus didn’t mind. He smiled as he looked down and the word carved into his skin, one which he’d had on him many times before in various places, but most were healed enough that there was no longer any trace. Pity really, but then he loved the process of getting them again.

The word was a simple one, in capital letters though instead of curves they were a series of straight lines that spelled DIEGO. He caught Diego’s smile when he glanced over at him, then their lips touched in a brief kiss before he parted from him. Klaus couldn’t help but break the silence that had fell over them by wolf whistling as his lover went about his business, the faux leather straps he wore cross crossing his otherwise bare skin. Diego just chuckled as he shook his head fondly, heading to wipe his blade down.

Klaus wasn’t sure what else he had in mind for the night, but he suspected there’d be heated kisses in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
